freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros. × Equestria Girls: Hero Generations: FOREVER feat. Kamen Rider Zi-O, Build and All Heisei Riders
Super Smash Bros. × Equestria Girls: Hero Generations: FOREVER feat. Kamen Rider Zi-O, Build and All Heisei Riders is a 2019 mid-spring film from Nintendo Entertainment, Hasbro Animation Studios and Toei. Plot After the events of when, Roman Torchwick finds Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They want him to steal the Staff of Sacanas in Equestria. It's up to the Smash Bros. Heroes, Equestria Girls and their allies to team up to defeat Roman Torchwick and the revived Subspace/Shocker army with all Heisei Kamen Riders led by Kamen Rider Zi-O. Characters Heroes *Smash Bros. Heroes: # Mario # Donkey Kong # Link # Samus/Zero Suit Samus # Yoshi # Kirby # Fox McCloud # Pikachu # Luigi # Captain Falcon # Jigglypuff # Princess Peach # Bowser # Ice Climbers # Sheik # Zelda # Dr. Mario # Pichu # Falco Lombardi # Marth # Young Link # Ganondorf # Mewtwo # Roy # Mr. Game & Watch # Meta Knight # Wario # Solid Snake # Ike # Pokemon Trainer ## Squirtle ## Ivysaur ## Charizard # Diddy Kong # Lucas # Sonic the Hedgehog # King Dedede # Olimar # Lucario # R.O.B. # Toon Link # Wolf O'Donnel # Villager # Mega Man # Wii Fit Trainer # Rosalina & Luma # Little Mac # Greninja/Ash-Greninja # Mii Brawler # Mii Swordfighter # Mii Gunner # Palutena # Dark Pit # Pac-Man # Lucina # Robin # Shulk # Bowser Jr. # Duck Hunt # Ryu # Cloud Strife # Corrin # Bayonetta # Inkling Boy and Inkling Girl # Princess Daisy # Ridley # Dark Samus # Chrom # Simon Belmont # Ritcher Belmont # King K. Rool # Isabelle (Animal Crossing) # Piranha Plant # Ren Amamiya/Joker *Equestria Girls: # Princess Twilight Sparkle # Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) # Sunset Shimmer # Starlight Glimmer # Trixie Lulamoon # Adagio Dazzle # Aria Blaze # Sonata Dusk # Juniper Montage # Wallflower Blush # Vignette Valencia # Pinkie Pie # Rainbow Dash # Rarity # Applejack *Canterlot High School Students: # Flash Sentry # Sandalwood # Micro Chips # Bulk Biceps # Sweetie Drops # Lyra Heartstrings # Timber Spruce # Glorrisa Daisy # Blueberry Cake # Captain Planet # Curly Winds # Norman # Scott Green # Watermelody # Sophisticata # Sweet Leaves # Starlight # Velvet Sky # Paisley # Nolan North # Indigo Wreath # Heath Burns # Thunderbass # Valhallen # Crimson Naplam # Cherry Crash # Mystery Mint *Crystal Prep Academy Students: # Lemon Zest # Indigo Zap # Sour Sweet # Sugarcoat # Sunny Flare *Heisei Kamen Riders: # Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga # Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito # Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki # Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz # Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade # Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki # Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto # Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O # Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva # Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade # Philip & Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider W # Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO # Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze # Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard # Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim # Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive # Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost # Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid # Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build # Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O *Secondary/Supporting/Extra Riders: # Makoto Hikama/Kamen Rider G3-X # Ryo Ashihara/Kamen Rider Gills # Kaoru Kino/Kamen Rider Another Agito # Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight # Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda # Masashi Sudo/Kamen Rider Scissors # Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia # Jun Shibaura/Kamen Rider Gai # Takeshi Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja # Kamen Rider Odin # Satoru Tojo/Kamen Rider Imperer # Miho Kirishima/Kamen Rider Femme # Dark Shinji/Kamen Rider Ryuga # Itsuro Takamizawa/Kamen Rider Verde # Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa # Shūji Mihara/Kamen Rider Delta # Yuji Kiba/Kamen Rider Orga/Horse Orphnoch # Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice # Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren # Mutsuki Kamijou/Kamen Rider Leangle *Allies of Smash: # Captain Toad # Rabbid Mario # Rabbid Luigi # Rabbid Peach # Rabbid Yoshi # Rabbid Kong * Overwatch Agents: # Lena Oxton/Tracer # Genji Shimada # Winston # Soldier 76 # Hanzo Shimada # D.va # Mercy # Wrecking Ball # Reaper # Widowmaker # Sombra # Doomfist * Nicktoon Heroes: # SpongeBob SquarePants # Patrick Star # Squidward Tentacles # Mr. Krabs # Sandy Cheeks # Sheldon J. Plankton # Timmy Turner # Chloe Charmical # Cosmo Cosma # Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma # Poof Fairywinkle Cosma # Sparky the Fairy Dog # Jimmy Neutron # Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom # Leonardo (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # Raphael (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # Donnatelo (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # Michaelangelo (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # April O'Neil (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # Casey Jones (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # Karai (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # Shinigami (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # Fugitoid (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # The Mighty Mutanimals (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # Bebop (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # Rocksteady (TMNT (2012 TV series)) # Mysticons ## Arkayna Goodfey ## Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf ## Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid ## Piper Willobrook # Malvaron # Arnold Shortman # Gerald Johanssen # Helga Pataki # Avatar Korra # Invader Zim # GIR # Dib Membrane # Rocko Wallaby *Third Party-Universe: # Team RWBY ## Ruby Rose ## Weiss Schnee ## Blake Belladonna ## Yang Xiao Long # Avengers ## Steve Rogers/Captain America ## Tony Stark/Iron Man ## Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel ## Peter Parker/Spider-Man ## Bruce Banner/Hulk ## Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow ## Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ## Thor ## T'Challa/Black Panther ## Shuri ## Okoye ## M'Baku/Man-Ape ## Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier ## Scott Lang/Ant-Man ## Hope van Dyne/Wasp ## James Rhodes/War Machine ## Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ## Sam Wilson/Falcon ## Clint Barton/Hawkeye # Guardians of the Galaxy ## Peter Quill/Starlord ## Gamora ## Drax the Destroyer ## Rocket Racoon ## Groot ## Mantis ## Nebula Villains *Neo Subspace Shocker ** Masters: # Master Hand/Master Core # Crazy Hand/Master Core # Andross # Tabuu # Polygon Man #* Leaders: # Roman Torchwick/Kamen Rider Burst # Shocker Leader IV # Midnight Sparkle # Ultron-Sigma # Amadum # Gate/Kamen Rider True Cronus #* Members: # Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil # King Orphnoch # Lobster Orphnoch # Mogura Roid # Ika-Jaguar Yummy # Shocker Greeed # Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda # Space Ikadevil # Space Spider Man # Weather Dopant # Utopia Dopant # Kazari # Gamel # Mezool # Cancer Zodiarts # Leo Zodiarts # Sagittarius Nova # Evolved Gremlin # Phoenix Phantom # Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim # Megahex # Paradox Roidmude/Kamen Rider Dark Drive # Gamma Ultima Ebony # Gamedeus #* Infinite's Replicas: # Replica Midnight Sparkle # Replica Raging She-Demon Shimmer # Replica Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron # Replica Heart Roidmude # Replica Medic Roidmude # Replica Kamen Rider Cronus # Replica Ridley # Replica Shredder # Replica Loki # Replica Cinder Fall #* Combatants: # Shocker Soldiers # Primids # Faust Guardians # Kurokage Troopers Trivia Category:Crossovers Category:Movies